Are you having fun?
by C.L. Mikaelsons
Summary: My first story so I need so reviews. Caroline taking Klaus on a not traditional date.


2012-04-15

A Klaroline story that starts in Caroline's room

Caroline was going through her closet trying to find something that says I don't want to do this but please think that I am beautiful. It was a lot harder than she except it to be. «Never I'm betting with him again, I was sure I could win and now I have to go on a date with him! It could be worst he could be picking our activities! I think I found the best thing for us to do, then he may leave me alone. »

She was distracted from her thinking, someone was knocking. She open the door only to find Klaus looking at her with his smirk, he new he won. « You are beautiful but … I though this was suppose to be a date» he sais looking confused. And it is at that moment Caroline just realise he was over dress, good looking but still over dress. «I should of told you this was not a formal date.» She felt a little bad for getting his high hopes but she was planning on having fun today.

He open the car door for her, it was not a formal date but it is important to him to be the perfect gentleman. He use his hybrid speed to walk around to the driver's seat, he did not want to make her wait. «Love, were are we going?» Klaus ask, still wondering how would turn out their date. « Direction the wall! You have the honor to take me shopping.» Caroline said, just realising that is no turning back, she was going to make him suffer, trying everything and liking nothing. The both of them seat silently for the rest of the ride. Klaus was still wondering why is she doing this to him, they could do anything is hates, a double date, or hanging out with Elena and the Salvatore brothers. But he thought, she like shopping so he could at least see her beautiful smile.

It's been 2 hours and Klaus was going crazy , «Do you need to try everything in the store, sweetheart? I feel like this is been a thousand years». Caroline was so happy to know her plan was working. She could not stop laughing. As beautiful as her laugh can be, it was getting on his nerves was could be so funny. «What don't you just dagged me, that would be a lot more fun.» Caroline look at him wondering if he was serious, may be she is gone to far. «Ok I promise one more store and then you could take me home.» «Home? Love. When are we doing something I want. She did not even answer him, it was her way; it's been his for to long.

She was finally ready to go try on her selection. Seeing Klaus seating, looking exhausted, made her smile. Klaus was wondering why was she so happy, was she doing this on purpose. It was time for revenge, there was no way he was letting her having fun and he wasn't. He looked at her getting out of the changing room, wearing a light blue dress, she was to beautiful. It was time for his plan. He walk to her, keeping his eyes on the dress, trying to stay calm. « Love that is what a call a dress, it would look perfect on my bedroom's floor!» He was touching her should, letting her know he was serious. She saw his smirk in the mirror and knew it was time for her to change. She opened the door of the changing room, and he just push her inside and locks the door. His eyes on hers, «don't think I don't know what you were trying to do. I still want to go on a date with you love, but this time a real one. But for now, you had fun now it is my turn.» She was a little scared, he was really close to her , but some how she was hoping he will come closer. « Are you going to sand there, are you will do something.» At the second the words left her mouth she knew she maid a mistake but it was to late. She was about to ask him to get out of the way, she had to leave. How was she suppose to just look at him now. He took a step closer, he looked nervous. How could he be nervous she was the one you said the stupid one. His lips look so soft, and the next second they were on hers. A simple soft kiss, had the power to change her completely, she did not understand everything he made her felt but she wants more of those perfect kiss.


End file.
